1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to outdoor lawn and garden appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held blowers (sometimes referred to as leaf blowers) often provide vacuum capability. Typically, such a blower will incorporate a vacuum tube assembly that facilitates the use of the vacuum capability and which allows for the vacuuming of leaves and other debris without requiring the user to bend over as far as would be required if the vacuum tube assembly were not used. Notably, various methods have been used for attaching a vacuum tube assembly to the main body of a blower with varying degrees of success.